classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Land Cruiser (J40)
The Toyota J40 is the model designation for a Toyota Land Cruiser 40 series made from 1960 until 1984 (in Brazil, where it was known as the Toyota Bandeirante, it was made from 1959 until 2001). Most 40 series Land Cruisers were built as two-door vehicles with slightly larger dimensions than a Jeep CJ. The model was available as the FJ40 series (with F engines) and also BJ40/41/42 (short wheelbase), BJ43/44/46 (middle wheelbase) or HJ45/47 (long wheelbase) designation where it had a Diesel engine. Brazilian built Land Cruisers (Bandeirantes) with Mercedes-Benz engines received OJ50-series model codes. References to the series in this article will be to the J40 series unless referring to one of the petrol (FJ40/42 – 2WD) or diesel (BJ4#/HJ4#) models specifically. History *1960: J40 series launched (wheelbase 2,285 mm (90 in)/2,430 mm (96 in)/2,650 mm (104 in)). *1963: Longer wheelbase (2,950 mm (116 in)), FJ45-B, pickup and cab-chassis were added). *1967: End of four-door FJ45V (I) (w/b 2,650 mm (104 in)) production, replaced by FJ55 Station wagon). *2-door FJ45-B renamed FJ45 (II) (w/b 2,950 mm (116 in)). *1973: HJ45 launched with the H, 3.6-litre inline 6-cylinder diesel engine. *1974: BJ40/43 launched with the B, 3.0-litre inline 4-cylinder diesel engine. A factory-fitted roll bar becomes standard in the United States. *1975: Rear ambulance doors are added to US model FJ40s. The lift gate remains available as an option in other countries. *1976: Disc brakes on the front axle. *1977: Front door vent windows, removed, vent windows on the hard top in the United States. *1979: Power steering (only F models) and air conditioning added to the options, gear ratios modified from 4:10 to 3:70 in the United States to be more freeway friendly *1980: HJ47 launched with a 4.0-liter six-cylinder diesel engine. End of HJ45 production. *J42/46 and BJ45 launched with a 3.4-liter four-cylinder diesel engine. *1981: Power steering added on the BJ models to the options, disk brakes added in Australia. *1984: End of J40 series production (replaced by J70 series). Models *The J40/41/42 was a two-door short wheelbase four-wheel-drive vehicle, with either a soft or a hardtop (V). It was available with various petrol or diesel (from 1974) engines over its lifetime. It was replaced on most markets from 1984 by the J70 series (70/71). *The FJ42 is 4X2 model, for only The Middle East. *The J43/J44/46 was an extremely rare two-door medium wheelbase four-wheel-drive vehicle, with either a soft or a hard-top (V). It was replaced on most markets from 1984 by the J70 series (73/74). *The J45/47 was a long-wheelbase four-wheel-drive vehicle, available in two-door hardtop or four-door station wagon or two-door pickup models. The 4-door station wagon model (FJ45V-I) was the shortest-lived of the J40 series, as it was replaced by the FJ55G/V in 1967. *The Bandeirante (OJ50 / 55 / 55 B / 55 2B, BJ50 / 55 / 55 B / 55 2B) was a J40 series built in Brazil by Toyota do Brasil Ltda from 1959 to 2001. Identical to the BJ40 in almost every respect, it had a few stylistic modifications to the grille (models produced from 1989 on featured square headlights, instead of the round ones used before) and used Mercedes-Benz OM-314/OM-324/OM-364 diesel engines (replaced by Toyota 14B inline 4 direct injection Diesel engine in 1994) for much of its production life. Engines Over the years Toyota has changed the engines used in the J40 series. The B series motor is a 4-cylinder diesel, and the H series a 6-cylinder diesel. The diesel-engined trucks were never sold to the general public in the USA, though some found their way in as mine trucks. The engines are similar, within the series. For example, the F and 2F engines share many of the same parts. However the H and 2H engines have almost nothing in common. There are individual models within the engine series, for example, there is an F125 engine, and an F155 engine, all in the F series with different power ratings. Here is a list of some of them (the power and torque figures may vary depending on the market). Features *While not legal in some countries, most J40 series vehicles could have their roof and doors removed. With a folding windshield this allowed for complete open-air experience. *The J40 Series also featured folding jump seats behind the passenger and drivers seats. These folding seats not only made carrying another 2 passengers possible, but also allowed for maximum cargo space, as opposed to the folding rear seat in the Jeep CJ series. *Original factory winches were driven directly from the transfer case (known as P.T.O. or power take off) powered by the engine. Later models had an optional electric winch. Category:Toyota Category:Post-war Category:Off-road vehicles